My Angel
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: Nico and Maki have grown up and gone off to do their own things. However, they still occasionally find themselves thinking about each other. Wil this bring them closer together or only drive them further apart?
1. Chapter 1

My Angel

Chapter 1

**Note: **My brother personally asked me to upload this for him. He told me to tell his readers that he's extremely sorry for not updating any of his stories or whatever. Personally, I don't really know why he's making me do this even though he can't get to this anyway. Aside from that, he is really busy right now and he talks about you guys all the time so please try to be patient with him.

The music was blaring loud. The lights were shining. Everyone in the arena immersed in the show. Sweat was covering the floors and the sound of endless cheering filled the event. It was feelings like this that made her want to be an idol. It's the reason why she's still an idol. That feeling of projecting herself to the audience and them enjoying every bit of it made life feel like heaven. Nothing could get any better.

The show finally came to an end and her group members all took their bows. Again, this moment of gratification she could never forget. The sounds of people cheering for her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the muffled sounds. She didn't care; all she knew was that it was a success.

Her new idol group consisted of 4 other girls. They all were very talented and very close to each other. Nico wouldn't have wanted it any other way. However, there were moments during practice and performance where she would see the members of Muse surrounding her with smiles on their faces. She constantly wondered how everyone was doing. They parted on such good terms, but there was something about that group that made it unlike anything else.

The 5 of them went back stage and undressed after a successful show. While they were changing, the 4 other girls couldn't stop talking about the show and how nervous they were. Nico, on the other hand, was silent. She knew it was a good show, but didn't feel like talking like she normally does. When the 4 girls finished changing, they looked over at Nico who was still not done.

"Hey Nico, you wanna go grab something to eat. We're all starving."

"No, you guys can go ahead. I think I'm just gonna head back to my apartment."

"Are you sure? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just been feeling a little worn out lately so I'm gonna try to get to sleep."

"Okay. Well, if you change your mind, you know where we'll be."

"Got it, see ya."

"Bye." They waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

Nico slowly walked home, her mind racing. For some reason, she was thinking about Muse way more than she usually does. After every show, she occasionally has memories of them, but this time, it's completely different. Everywhere she looked, she saw their faces looking back at her. It wasn't like they were haunting her, it was just abnormal for it to be so vivid and common. She tried to take slow deep breaths and slow down her pace. Thankfully it worked as she finally made it to her apartment. She opened the door to a dark room. She turned on the lights and dropped her things on the floor.

"I'm home." It was completely silent. She walked through her place and undressed and quickly stepped into the shower. She steam from the hot water quickly filled the bathroom as she stood underneath the shower head, motionless.

"Nico-Nico-ni!" She remembered the 8 of them perfecting her Nico act which put a smile on her face. The day they won their first Love Live. Graduation. Her first kiss with Maki. She raised her head slowly and touched her lips. That's right. Her first and last kiss was with her; her one and only love.

She still hadn't forgot about Maki. Her beautiful red hair. Her soft lips and sweet smell. Her fist love. She wrapped her arms around her body and she started to sway.

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan, hold me tighter." She started to hum as the water was continuing to run down the drain. She quickly pulled herself together and ended her shower. She got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked into her bedroom and looked through her old belongings. She rummaged through boxes and boxes of old things until she finally found what she was looking for. She pulled it out and wiped the dust off of its cover.

_Muse_

It was the scrape book that they put together when the group was finally formed. Right as she opened the book, it was a picture of the entire group holding the Love Live trophy. A tear fell onto the photo. Nico let it be. She simply wiped away the tears on her face and continued to look through the scrape book.

The moments were all over the place. Duos and trios taking pictures of themselves. The group in various apparels that they made. But the greatest moment was Nozomi standing by herself with her, Honoka, and Rin on the floor. She totally remembered that day, but was completely shocked that someone captured that moment. She never really was good at studying. She smiled and turned the page to an interesting memory.

It was her and Maki kissing. At first, she was asking why it was even in there, but then immediately remember that she and Maki customized theirs together so that they would remember everything. After that photo, everything else was about them two. She totally forgot that they took this many photos during their time with Muse. Pages and pages of them went by until it hit the back cover. It was covered in Maki's handwriting.

_To My Love,_

_Thank you for sharing these moments with me. I couldn't have wanted it any other way. When I met you, you immediately stole my heart and I was willing. You are so cute and exactly the kind of person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. We laughed, we cried, we did everything together and I hope that when you read this again someday, you'll still have those memories in your mind. I know I do, and it makes my days that much better, knowing that you still hold a place in my mind and heart. I love you Nico, and I hope we can meet each other again, but with better timing._

_Your One and Only,_

_Maki3_

Another tear fell onto the scrap book as the closed the book. She tried to control her emotions, but it was no good. Maki got the best of her and now, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Where was she? What was she doing? Does she still have feelings for her? She quickly grabbed her phone and looked through the contacts until she finally found Maki's number. She dialed it waited anxiously.

Beep… Beep… Beep.

"Hi, this Maki."

"Maki-chan, I…"

"I can't get to the phone right now. If you leave me a message, I'll definitely be sure to get back to you. Sorry about that. I do hope to hear from you." Beep. Nico pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it before hanging up. She sighed and jumped onto her bed. She dug her face into her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. She turned back over and stared at the ceiling.

"Why Maki-chan? Why did you have to steal my heart as well?" she pressed her hand against her chest. The beating of her heart was increasing drastically until her chest felt too tight to breathe. "Ugh!" She chucked her phone across the room and turned off the lights. Before she fell asleep, she looked out the window and to the stars, wondering how Maki was doing.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Maki made her way out of the hospital and walked home. She pulled out her phone to check to see if she missed anything. Right from the start, she received a bunch of calls from one of her coworkers at another hospital. She disregarded those and quickly made her way down the list. It was all people from her family and coworkers from other hospitals. She was nearly about to delete the call history until a name popped up at her.

"Nico-chan?" Out of nowhere, she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and ran home as fast as she could. During her run, she didn't check her phone at all. She just paid attention to getting home as quickly as possible.

When she finally got home she opened the door, dropped her things on the ground, and went to her voice messages.

"You have no new messages." She exited that and went called Nico back.

Beep… Beep… Beep."

"Hey, this is Nico."

"Nico-chan, I…"

"I'm probably really busy right now so I can't get to the phone. If you leave a message, I'll try my best to get back to you." Beep.

"H-Hi Nico, I was just calling you back. I'm sorry I couldn't get to the phone. I was working and I never have my phone on me. Um, anyway, I was just wondering how you're doing and uh, yeah. Things have happened… Yeah. Please call me back. I wanna talk to you. I… I wanna hear you voice…" She ended the message as a tear rolled down her face. She quickly wiped it off and walked to her room where she pulled out the scrape book of Muse.

She always looked at this book. It gave always put a smile on her face, seeing everyone together with smiles on their faces. She skimmed through the book until she hit the back cover.

_My Maki,_

_There's no one else for me. You're the one. Right as you came through that club door, I knew you were special. Not a day goes by where I don't think about you. You hold a special place in my heart and mind. You stole my first kiss. You stole my first love. That's something I will never regret. I crazy about you and I just wish that there was more I could do for you. I promise: When I become a world-class idol, I'll come for you and take you back. I swear. I love you._

_Your Love,_

_Nico_

"Where are you then?" She looked down at the floor as something shiny came into view. She veered her eyes away from the reflection and changed into her pajamas. After she was done, she walked to the screen door and stared up into the night sky. She put her hand against her heart and sighed. "I'm still waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

My Angel

Chapter 2

**Note: **Sorry about the last update to this story. I told my brother to do it for me so that you guys could get something new to read. Thankfully, he actually uploaded. I hope there wasn't any problems. Anyway, I'm back now and nothing like that should happen again. To make up for my absence, here's a special chapter update so I hope you guys enjoyed the last part and I hope the same for this one.

The next day, Nico and her group had practice. Since they were a pretty popular group in the area, they constantly have Lives to perform. Their next performance was in 2 days so they had to work hard until the very end. Unlike the other Lives, this was the Heart of Summer performance. Only the best of the best are allowed to perform and they couldn't afford to miss this opportunity. They started practice right in the morning and went on until the sun set with a few breaks in between.

When everyone arrived, they warmed up and stretched out. Before she started, Nico checked her phone and noticed that she received a call from Maki. She immediately ran out of the gym they practiced in. the other four girls saw her acting strangely and wondered what was up. Suddenly, she popped back in.

"I'll be right back. I have to do something." Without another word, she ran outside and looked at her phone. It read "Maki" under the missed calls and there was a notification in her voice messages. She calmly pressed on it and listened to the message.

"H-Hi Nico, I was just calling you back. I'm sorry I couldn't get to the phone. I was working and I never have my phone on me. Um, anyway, I was just wondering how you're doing and uh, yeah. Things have happened… Yeah. Please call me back. I wanna talk to you. I… I wanna hear you voice…"

"End of message." She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked up at the sky.

"Maki-chan…" She put her hand against her heart. "You noticed me." She looked back at her phone again before walking back into the gym.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine. Let's work hard today."

"Okay!" The four of them pumped their fists and started to work on their new routines.

This upcoming Love was important so they had to put everything they had into this performance. Everything had to perfect and everything had to be for the audience. They had to come up with something so spectacular that they would never forget it. They occasionally stopped to discuss what they should do or what songs they really want to sing.

For some reason, they were having some difficulties on all of these topics. They had an array of songs and dances to choose from, but nothing appeared to work. It was already too late to come up with a new song and dance. So after a while, they decided to stop working and tried to come up with something that would catch the audience's attention.

"Hey, I got an idea," Nico blurted out.

"What is it?"

"How about we do something from Muse?"

"Muse? You mean you're old group?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"Well, you guys did do some really great stuff. Do you think we can learn something with this short of time?"

"Of course. Our routines weren't really hard."

"And you remember them?"

"It's kind of hard not to. We practiced on them for so long that they're pretty much etched into my brain."

"Okay, which one should we do?"

"Hm… How about Bokura wa Imo no Naka de?"

"Aaawwww!" All four of them started to blush.

"I love that one."

"Yeah, I was there when you guys performed that at the Love Live."

"Yep, we are definitely doing it." Nico smiled.

"Well, I'm so glad that you guys are so excited about it. Let's start." They nodded and Nico organized them in a way that would work for the five of them.

Step by step, Nico guided them through the entire dance. Even to her surprise, she remembered the entire thing. She even found herself making the same faces that she did when they actually performed it. All of these memories caused her to smile and nearly daze off into a fantasy. Occasionally, the other four girls had to snap her out of whatever she was thinking. Nico was weird, but she was definitely acting much different than she normally does.

After a few hours, they finally got through the entire routine and took a small break. As they finished, they all admitted that it wasn't as hard as how it looked when Muse performed it. Nico told them that that was the magic of that group. They made things look feel easy to them, but project a more difficult feel towards the audience.

Once their break was over, they began to rehearse the routine for real. In the beginning, they took it slow and eventually got it up to normal speed. Sweat was dripping from their faces, but they all knew that it was going to work. Nico was so proud that she could share some new knowledge with her group. They were all so willing which made things easier for her. They all shared the same desire to be the best Idol they could be so they rarely experienced any drama.

Finally, it was time for them to put it with the music. Of course, Nico had a recording of the music for them to dance to. The intro of the song started to play and the all readied themselves to give it their all. The drums kicked in and the all started the routine. Everyone was doing their own thing so it was difficult for Nico to make sure that everyone was doing everything right, but she knew that they were. As they approached they hardest part of the routine, Nico was getting worried because this was a time in practice where Kayo-chin nearly got injured. She gritted her teeth and hoped for the best. But suddenly, the unthinkable happened. A soft sound came from Nico's leg and she fell to the floor.

"Aaahhhhh!" The four of them stopped dancing and crowded around her.

"Nico, oh my God, are you okay? Turn off the music." They turned off the music and watched Nico as she grabbed her knee in complete pain.

"Call 9-1-1. Hurry!" one of the members called the ambulance and waited for them to arrive. They stayed by her side and waited for the ambulance to show up. When they arrived, three men ran to her and asked for the girls to step aside. They saw her grabbing her knee and feared for the worst.

"Okay, just try to stay calm. We need to get a rough description of your injury so this might hurt." One of the men touched around her leg until he touched her on the side of the knee.

"Aaahhhh!" They looked each other in concern and knew what was happening. They pulled out the gurney and hoisted her body onto it.

"Alright, let's get her to the hospital. Now." They quickly pushed her to the van and drove to the hospital. Meanwhile, the four girls were nearly crying at this sight. Of all the people to get injured, it was Nico; their leader.

A few minutes passed and they arrived at the hospital. They quickly wheeled her into the building and ran her over to the X-ray room. They did all the preparations for it and took pictures of her knee. After that was over, they checked her into her own room and placed her comfortably in the bed. Luckily, the pain subsided a bit, but it was still there. Her legs were limited in motion so she had to lie there until she received news from the doctors.

For Nico, it seemed like she was in that room forever. No one came in and no one went out. She was all alone, waiting for something to happen. She looked underneath the blankets and saw that her knee was starting to swell up and was starting to worry about what was going to happen. The shape of color of her knee nearly made her sick. She covered it up and sighed as the doctor came in.

"Alright, how are you doing to…" The doctor made eye contact with Nico and Nico was completely shocked. The doctor dropped the pictures onto the ground and stared at Nico. "Nico-chan." She quickly ran to her and hugged her as tight as she could. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Um, Maki-chan, I'm not really okay," she said, gesturing to her swollen knee.

"Right, sorry." She pulled away and picked up the pictures of her knee. She cleared her throat and readied herself to give her the news. "Um, I'm really sorry to tell you this, but you tore your ACL… Right now, I don't know how long you'll be out, but unfortunately, it won't be anytime soon. We have a surgery time for you tomorrow. Hopefully by that time, we'll know the severity of your injury." She looked at Nico who dropped her head. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"No, it's fine. It was my fault. I was working too hard and I was careless."

"Ugh, Nico-chan, you can't work yourself too hard."

"Psh, look who's talking. You're a freaking doctor. You're like the definition working yourself too hard." Maki smiled and sat down on her bed.

"How are you? I called you last night, but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, I called you too, but I guess we were both busy."

"Haha, yeah." As they continued to talk, Nico never looked up at Maki, but Maki was constantly looking at her. She didn't worry about this too much since she just went through a major injury and didn't want to weigh her down even more. "I… I missed you." Nico finally looked up.

"Maki-chan?"

"Where have you been?" She dropped her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to come back for me. Why didn't you?"

"Maki-chan?"

"Doctor Nishikino, please report to the meeting room. Thank you." Maki stood up and didn't say anything.

"Maki-chan, wait. I…"

"I have to go." She opened the door and as she did, Nico noticed something shiny that was reflected in her eyes. She covered her eyes and when she looked back at the door, she was gone.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

Right outside her room, Maki was standing there covering her mouth and trying to hold back the tears, but it was no use. They tears were too much to stop so she wiped them away and made her way to the meeting room where she tried her best to act as if nothing happened. As the meeting started, the only thing that she could think about Nico. Nothing else was able to breach her mind. It was Nico, and only her.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

My Angel

Chapter 3

When Nico opened her eyes, things were still hazy. She didn't really know where she was at the time and she felt extremely weak. She turned her head and a couple of times to see if she would recognize where she was, but it was no use. Nothing look familiar. As she looked around, a nurse was by her side checking her vital signs and other good stuff. She turned towards her, still half-out of it.

"W-Where are I am?"

"You're in the hospital silly. You just finished up your surgery and you did an amazing job."

"Did I? That's good." She didn't know what she was saying. Words just came to her and she spoke them without really knowing.

"You're gonna be like that for about another hour or so. So try to take things easy and I'll be back soon to check on you, alright?"

"Okay, take care."

"Haha, you too." The nurse gave her a smile and walked out, leaving the door open behind her. Not long after, a knock came from the door and she looked to see who it was.

"Nico-chan, are you okay?" She squinted her eyes to get a better picture of who they were until they were right beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Kayo-chin, Rin-chan. Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's us. We heard about the accident and wanted to visit you as quickly as possible."

"Aw, you guys are so sweet. Thank you. You didn't have to."

"Of course we had to. You're our best friend. We care about you Nico." Kayo-chin grabbed her head and held it softly in hers. "We're really sorry about what happened though. We know it must have meant a lot to you."

"Oh it's okay. These things tend to happen I guess. What can you do?" the two of them smiled at her care-free attitude. That's what made her so special.

"Well, we're glad that you're holding up so well. We can't stay long, but it was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, right back at you."

"Get well, okay?"

"Alright."

"Bye." They waved goodbye to her and she mustered up all the strength she could to wave back at them. As they left, she realized that she was alone again. She looked underneath the blankets and saw her knee in something quite strange to her. She was wearing a brace that restricted her movements to very small motions. It was odd because this kind of thing was given to people who were near the end of recovering from this kind of injury. She pulled the blankets back over her body and continued to look at the ceiling as things were starting to become clearer and less confusing.

A couple of hours later, the drug she was on finally wore off. She looked around the room and noticed that it was the exact same one she was in the previous night. She took a sigh of relief for she knew that she was back to normal. Normal, except for her injured knee.

Another knock came from the door and in walked her group members. She was completely shocked. Today was the day of the Heart of Summer performance. None of them were dressed and they all had sad faces on.

"What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be preparing for the show."

"We're not going to the show."

"What?"

"We can't do it without you."

"Oh come on. Of course you can. From what I remember, you guys did the routine perfectly. You don't need me for one performance."

"We do. It wouldn't be fair for us to perform and you sit here all alone."

"Whoa, where's this coming from?"

"So that's why we decided to stay here with you until you're discharged." The four of them grabbed a seat and stared at Nico as if she was some kind of unknown creature.

"No. No. You can't stay here. I want you to go that Live."

"We can't."

"Yes you can. I want you to. This is the first year our group has been asked to perform. I don't want you guys to miss this opportunity."

"But you won't be there with us."

"Did you forget about Muse? We were able to perform that show right before we disbanded. It was incredible. One of the best memories I had with Muse. I don't want you guys to miss out on that because I know you'll only regret it."

"But…"

"Please." She grabbed one of her members hand and held it tight. "I want you to go. You staying here will only make things harder on me. Please, I know you guys can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I am the leader right?" Some of them had some tears falling from their faces which they quickly wiped off. They stood up and crowded Nico's bed.

"Feel better, okay?"

"Ugh!" The four of them hugged her with all they could which caused her to feel claustrophobic. "Okay. Okay, I get it. You guys are gonna be late if you don't get a move on." After a few more seconds, they finally pulled away and looked at Nico one more time.

"You're gonna watch us right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." They all pumped their fists and ran out of the room, screaming Nico's name all throughout the hospital. Meanwhile, just outside the room, Maki was listening in on the entire conversation.

She's just an Idol. There's no one else like here. Those girls are lucky to have her in their group. She smiled and walked off to attend to other business she had to take care of.

As she stayed in that room all day, she kind of got the idea that today was "Visit Nico Day" because she was never really left alone. Most of her family came by and visited. Other classmates from high school came as well. But the most shocking visit was from Honoka, Umi, and Kotori. They walked in and Nico grew so happy. By this time in the day, she looked completely normal and nothing about her made it seem like she had surgery except for what she was covering up underneath the blankets.

"Hey you guys, how did you know I was here?"

"Word gets around about such a popular Idol like yourself. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright. I can't complain. These doctors really know how to treat their patients." No duh, it was run by Maki-chan so of course the care service was superb.

"That's good. It's so nice to see you again. We kind of wished it was in better circumstances thought." They all started to laugh at that comment. When another knock came from the door, they all turned around and looked to see who it was and it was Eli and Nozomi standing in the doorway.

"Hey, who said there was a party going on?"

Nico stuck her arms in the air and demanded hugs from everyone. Without saying anything, they all dove in for a hug. She had no idea so many of her best friends were going to be here at the same time. Now, it was starting to feel like Muse was reuniting once again. For endless hours, the six of them talked about their lives and what each of them were doing. Nico tried to stay silent because she wanted to hear from everyone else, but she was constantly asked questions about her life. She answered with such enthusiasm and spunk that it didn't even feel like a hospital anymore. The room filled with joy and laughter as the day grew old.

After a few more hours, a nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were over. They all complained and wanted more time, but couldn't get it. Before they left, they all gave Nico one last hug. They each said one last thing to each other before her room was finally empty.

"Man, you sure do have a lot of friends. I don't think you room was empty at all today."

"Haha, yeah I know. I wasn't expecting this at all. So what's the plan now?"

"Oh, I'm not doing the check-up. We have somebody else coming in to see you."

"Oh, okay. You have a good night then."

"Why thank you. You too." They smiled at each other as the nurse left the room. Finally, she was all alone, waiting for another check-up. The room was so quiet. All she could hear was the sound of the clock ticking away. She looked around and everything looked so boring now that everyone went home. She slumped into the bed and waited until the other doctor came in. Again, she was taken by surprise. It was Maki.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine now."

"Good." Maki walked over to her monitor and saw that everything was perfectly fine. Her body wasn't responding in negative ways so this brought relief to her mind. She checked underneath the blankets and saw that her knee was at reasonable size for how long it's been since the surgery. She pulled the blanket back over Nico's body and sat down on her bed. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Maki-chan, about before, I have a reason."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, you asked me why I didn't come back for you. I have an answer."

"Nico, it's alright. I was being selfish. I know you have good reasons for not coming back for me."

"But still, I feel like I'm letting you down for not being there for you."

"Don't think that way. You're perfect the way you are. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"You're wrong. I'm not perfect." Maki was shocked by this comment.

"What are you talking?"

"I never came back for you because I knew that I wasn't good enough for you!" Nico dropped her head and tears started to fall from her eyes. Maki was speechless. She couldn't believe that she would say something like that. She got off of her bed and knelt down beside her while putting her hands on Nico's.

"You were always good enough for me. I didn't care about who you were back then. You were my first love and that was all I cared about. And now that you're in front of me, those thoughts are finally coming back to me now." Nico turned her head and looked at her hand. At first, she was happy that Maki said that, but was immediately pushed away. She turned her head back the other way and Maki took notice to this. "What's wrong?"

"You're married," she asked softly to herself.

"What?" Nico turned her head slowly and looked Maki straight in the eye.

"You're married?" Maki's eyes opened wide. She pulled her hands back into her chest, covering her ring finger.

"Nico, it's not what you think."

"Really? It's not? Then tell me what it is then."

"I'm engaged. It's not an official thing yet."

"That doesn't change anything. You still have your heart with someone else now." Nico turned away from Maki.

"Nico please, it's not like that at all. It just happened. I still love you," she said with tears welling up. "I love you Nico. Please understand. I didn't do this to hurt you. I couldn't stop this. My parents wanted me to get married to a high-class man and they wouldn't except any excuses from me. Please. I still love you."

"Get out." Maki couldn't believe it. Nico has never shunned her before. She tried to reach for her shoulder, but knew that that wasn't a good idea. She stood up and walked towards the door. Before she left, she stopped and turned around once more.

"I'm sorry Nico. I hope you can forgive." She silently walked out with tears falling to the floor. Meanwhile, Nico was trying her best to hold in the tears, but they started to flood her eyes. She cried out in pain. Her fists pounded her bed and her knee started to feel tremendous pain. A couple of nurses who happened to pass by her room came in to calm her down. After that was resolved. They told her to rest for the night, but it was no use. She stayed awake all night, unable to sleep, unable to forget about what had happened between her and Maki.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

My Angel

Chapter 4

Another day went by and Nico was finally cleared to check-out of the hospital. They gave her a pair of crutches and sent her off on her way. Unfortunately, that was it. No one else came to see her, especially not Maki. As she headed towards the exit, she looked back once more, but one no one was looking; no one had the intention of showing her out. She sighed and turned back around to return to the normal world.

Back inside the hospital, Maki was sitting in her office, completely silent with no intention of seeing Nico off. She messed up and she knew it. At that moment, she felt like the worst person in the world. She couldn't believe that she actually did something this bad to Nico. Her eyes were still red and her head was on her desk, thinking about how things could have been different.

"Excuse me doctor, here are the files from Ms. Yazawa. Would you like me to dispose of these?" She brought her head off of her desk.

"No thank you. I need to check some things first so I'll handle that. Thank you." The nurse left the files on her desk and left. As she sat there all alone, she simply stared at the files that were still unopened. She took a deep breath and opened up the file.

Right from the start, she could barely look. It was a picture of Nico and she looked so happy. She reverted her eyes from it for she couldn't face her anymore. The shame of her own mistakes was too much to handle. She quickly turned over the picture and checked the rest of the information that the hospital added during her stay.

She checked the surgery results and saw that she was going to be out for a whole year. That was another thing she messed up on. She didn't even tell her how long she was inactive. She shoved her hands into her face.

Why am I making all these mistakes? This isn't me. I'm better than this. What is going? Her hands crashed into her desk as she skimmed through the rest of Nico's files. Before she finished, she saw that her address was on her information paper. She carefully examined it, but quickly retracted her eyes again. There's nothing I can do now. I messed up and now she's gone. She closed the folder and walked over to the shredder where the file was obliterated from sight. As she watched it tear up the file, she couldn't help but let out a tear of sadness. She wiped away the tear and left her office, trying to get back to work with such a heavy thought still occupying her mind.

After about an hour or so, Nico finally made it back to her apartment where her group members were waiting for her. They quickly ran to her and hugged with her bit of love they had. After she escaped the stampede, she unlocked the front door and invited everyone inside. Once everyone settled in, they all sat on the ground and stared at Nico.

"What?"

"So what's the result?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How long are you inactive?" Nico became flustered for a second. She completely forgot that Maki didn't tell her how long she was out. Stupid Maki. She regained herself and came up with the best lie he could.

"It's about a year."

"What?" In her head, she pumped her fists for she nailed it. "So what does that mean for us?" Their faces were all drooping to the floor.

"This doesn't mean anything. You guys can still go on."

"Come on Nico. We can't do that. You're the one who created this group. It just wouldn't be the same without you."

"I'll always be there with you guys. It's not like I'm quitting forever. I just won't be able to perform with you guys. That's it."

"But that's the most important of being a group."

"No, it's not." They all looked at her with looks of confusion. "The most important part of being in a group is the memories you make, the choices you make with that group. I remember this when I was with Muse." Out of nowhere, an image of her and Maki kissing came to mind. She quickly shook her head and rid herself of that memory. "We all decided things to together. We did everything together and that was the best part. Yeah, performing makes us closer, but as long as we all share the same passion, it doesn't matter." They were all still a little depressed.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, you're always so happy when you perform in front of people." Nico sighed.

"I know. I'll definitely be sad, but I didn't make this group for me. I made it for all of us. I want all of us to experience the world together, no matter what happens." They all started to cry as they crawled towards Nico and hugged her again. She smiled and sighed as they surrounded her with their love. These girls were the best.

As they shared that moment together, Nico couldn't help but think about Maki again. She wanted to see her again, but then again, she didn't. She wanted each of them to be honest to each other, but she didn't want to be with her knowing the fact that she was engaged. She simply sucked it up and enjoyed the time she had with her group members.

After they finished up that sweet little moment, her group members pulled out some food that they specially prepared for Nico's return home. It was like a feast. All four of them prepared something special and Nico got to try everything. Like always, their cooking was incredible unlike hers and also, they made everything that she liked so it was definitely the best meal she had in a while.

Once they finished up their food, they packed up their things and had to head out. They apparently did so well at the Heart of Summer show that they were asked to do an encore at Tokyo. That was another thing that Nico was a little mad at Maki for. That news caused her to miss their performance last night so Nico put on her acting face and said that they did really well. They asked if she wanted to join them in Tokyo, but she said that she wanted to take things slow for a few more days. They hugged her one more time and went off to practice for Tokyo. She saw them off and they constantly waved goodbye to her until they finally disappeared from sight. She walked back into her apartment and shut the door behind her. She stared at her apartment and noticed that it was empty again. She sighed and slowly walked over to her bed.

As she laid on her bed, the pain in her leg slowly started to return. It wasn't as intense as what it was like last night, but it was something that she couldn't avoid. She got back up and went to grab the pain killer medication they gave her. Incredibly, the pain went away in seconds. She looked at the bottle and it said that Maki prescribed it to her. She slammed it down on the counter and returned to her bed.

"This doesn't change anything Maki." She continued to stare at the ceiling, trying not to think about anything that has happened in the past few days.

As she laid there with nothing to do, day turned to night and she kept the lights off. It made it easier to forget about all of this crap that was going on around her. Her mind slowly began to drift away and her eyes started to feel heavy when a sudden knock came from the front door. She groaned in annoyance and got out of bed. She slowly made her way to the door and checked the peep hole to see Maki standing there, completely out of breath. Suddenly, her heart started thump out of control. She didn't know why this was happening. She pressed her hand against her chest to try and soothe this sensation. After a few seconds went by, she finally calmed down. She looked through the peep hole again and Maki was still there.

"Go away Maki. I don't want to see you." She pressed her back against the door and waited for a response even though in her head, she didn't want to affiliate with Maki right now.

"Please Nico, I want to talk to you. Please let me in." Nico closed her eyes and tightened her fists.

"Why should I listen to you?" Maki was struggling to come up with the right words in this situation.

"Please, let me in. Why else would I come here if I didn't feel something?" Nico widened her eyes at this comment. This was the real Maki talking. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't want you to know, but I also tried to not to accept the truth. Because… Because I…" Suddenly, the door opened and Nico was standing there, leaning on her crutches.

"Come in." She limped to the kitchen and prepared some tea. Maki walked in silently and sat down at the table, patiently waiting for Nico to join her. After a few minutes, she finished making the tea and gave a cup to Maki.

"Thank you."

"Sure." Nico struggled a bit to sit on the ground. Maki insisted on helping her, but she just shunned her away. She finally sat down and stared at Maki with such sharp eyes. Maki found it hard to look back at her with the same intensity. Her eyes ventured around the room and occasionally fell onto Nico's face, only to venture somewhere else. "So, why are you here?" Maki quickly sipped her tea and set the cup on the table.

"Nico, please understand, I didn't do this to hurt you. It just happened. I had no control over it. I told my parents that I didn't want to get married, but they ended up finding someone for me anyway. I don't even like him. He keeps telling me that he can make me happy, but I know that it's just an act. You know you're the only one for me." Nico crossed her arms and looked away.

"I don't know about that anymore."

"Please Nico. I can't keep living like this. You're anger towards me hurts. I know I made a mistake, but I want to fix this. Look." Nico turned her head and saw that her ring finger was naked. "I'm not wearing it anymore. Not having it on makes me see things much clearer than before. Don't you believe me?" Nico was happy that that the ring wasn't there anymore, but she knew that that wasn't enough.

"Not wearing that ring doesn't prove anything. I can't trust you anymore." Maki was heartbroken. She was losing her.

"H-How can I prove it to you?"

"You can't. I've heard enough. Get out." It was happening again. She couldn't believe it. She was running out of time, but she didn't know what to do.

"Please Nico, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it. Leave." Maki was panicking. She couldn't leave now or things would never get resolved. She looked around for something, but there was nothing. She searched inside her head for something and there was only one thing she could do. She took a deep breath and proceeded with the plan. Nico veered her eyes over at Maki and saw that she was still there.

"I said get…" Out of nowhere, Maki grasped Nico's cheek and turned it towards her. In the next instant, her lips met Nico's and she was completely shocked. That touch, that smell; the thing she's been longing for so long was finally happening. She tried to push her away, but Maki was stealing her energy away from her. Her eyes closed and her hands dropped to the floor. She was being stolen away from Maki once again. After a few seconds, Maki finally pulled away and saw that Nico was wanting more.

"Have I proven myself to you yet?"

"Maki-chan…"

"I love you."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

My Angel

Chapter 5

**Note:** Sorry about yesterday, I was really busy with family things and couldn't get to my computer. However, things will resume like normal tomorrow so thank you for being patient with me. Enjoy!

"I love you."

"Maki-chan…"

"I always have, and I always will." Maki gently pushed Nico onto her back and continued to kiss her. Nico did not refuse, she did not budge. She knew Maki was being serious and it was time to forgive. She wrapped her arms around Maki's body and nearly melted at her soft lips touch. This sensation that only Maki could give her was so exhilarating and so beautiful. There was nothing better than this. "Nico-chan, may I?" Nico nodded her head. Without saying another word, Maki picked her up and carried her to her bed where she set her down gently.

"Maki-chan, be gentle. It's been so long since we've done it."

"I know. I'll take good care of you."

Once Nico was on her bed, Maki started from the bottom. She held her leg in her hands and started at her feet. She kissed the tips of her toes and slowly made her way back up Nico's body, kissing every sensitive part that Nico had. When she made it up to her stomach, she placed her hands underneath her shirt and slowly lifted up as she crept closer to her face, continuing to kiss her body.

When she made it high enough, Nico lifted her arms up and Maki was able to slip off her shirt without any struggle. Now, she focused on Nico's breasts. They were still as cute as before, not too big and not too small. It was exactly the way Maki liked it. She kissed around them until her hands found their way around her back and unfastened her bra, exposing her boobs completely.

Maki put her fingers on her nipples and gently swirled them around. Nico softly moaned to herself for this sensation was getting her aroused. Maki looked up at Nico and saw that she was calming down a bit and moved to suck on her breasts.

"Ahh, Maki-chan, don't do that so hard. Aaahh." Nico looked down and saw that she was getting an entire mouthful. It felt so good, but it was so early for her. She was getting too excited. Meanwhile, Maki was alternating between each breasts until they were nice and hard. She then made her way back down Nico's body, kissing every inch of it. She slid off her pants, avoiding her injured knee and stared at her cute, purple panties.

"Nico-chan, you always were cute underwear."

"Shut up! Don't tease me." Nico's face turned red. Maki gently put her hand against her pussy and felt the warmth. Even at the touch, Nico started to increase her breathing. Maki wasted no time and started to rub her hand in a clockwise motion which made Nico started to moan out loud.

"Ah, Maki-chan. That feels so good." Out of nowhere, Maki returned to Nico's face and kissed her again. As always, Maki was talented enough to kiss her and work her hand at the same time. She then slipped her hand underneath Nico's underwear and started to fuck her slowly. In and out, her fingers started to get all wet from Nico's juices.

"Wow Nico-chan, you're already all wet down."

"It's because you know how to make me cum."

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Not when you do it." Nico pulled her face back into hers and continued to kiss her as Maki's fingers continued to go in and out of her pussy. As this continued, Maki increased her pace slightly and she could immediately feel a response.

"Your pussy's trying to push me out Nico-chan."

"Just keep going. It feels so good." Without any hesitation, Maki kept on going as her fingers were doused in Nico's juices. Nico was now moaning like crazy. Maki was hitting the perfect spot and she couldn't help but let herself go. After a few more thrusts, Nico was finally getting that feeling. She clenched the sheets on her bed and closed her eyes. "Maki-chan, I'm about to cum."

"Cum for me, Nico-chan." Maki went in and out until Nico finally gave in.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Nico's juices slowly leaked onto Maki's hand as she pulled out slowly. She looked down and saw her hand completely covered in Nico's juices. She pulled it up to her face and licked it.

"You wanna taste?" She put her fingers in front of Nico's mouth and they both licked her fingers until they were spotless. Immediately after that, Nico lost all of the strength in her body and was starting to fall asleep.

"Maki-chan, I'm so sorry for being mad at you."

"No, it's fine. You have every right to be mad at me. I broke our promise. This is all my fault." Nico pulled her in for another kiss.

"It's both of our faults. We're both dumb." And just like that, Nico fell asleep in Maki's arms. She hugged Nico tight and kissed her on the forehead. This feeling of being one with Nico was something she's been longing for ever since she graduated. As she lay there, she kept thinking about Nico's promise to come back for her, but in reality, she came back for her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night Nico-chan."

…

When morning came around, Maki, woke up early. She silently got out of bed and put her shirt back on. As she was about to leave the bed, Nico grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled on it. Maki looked down and smiled as she saw Nico half-asleep, rubbing her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get ready for work. I do have things to do today, Nico-chan."

"Don't go yet," she said as she reached higher, pulling her into bed.

"Don't worry. I'll be back later." Maki leaned down and kissed Nico on the cheek. She stood up, grabbed her clothes, and walked into the bathroom where she got ready.

A few minutes later, she finished getting ready and headed to the front door. She reached for the door when Nico called out to her.

"I love you Maki-chan." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too." She opened the door and walked out. Nico watched her leave by herself and immediately was saddened. She was grateful that they made up, but she didn't want her to leave. Since she worked at a hospital, there was no telling when she'd come back home. She fell back onto her bed and put her hand over her heart.

"Maki-chan, please don't be long." She laid there with nothing to do until her phone buzzed off and immediately grabbed it. "Maki-chan?" She opened it up and saw that it was her friend from her group. She texted Nico asking her if she wanted to hang out. They got back from Tokyo and wanted to see her again. At first, she thought about Maki and how she wouldn't be home until late. She then agreed to meet up with them. She slowly got out of bed and got ready to meet them at their usual place.

It was a nice little restaurant in the middle of town. When she arrived, her friends were already waiting for her. They all ran to her and hugged her with all the love in the world. They guided her to their table and talked all about the show in Tokyo. They said that they did a really great job and the crowd loved them. Nico couldn't help but let out a tear of joy. She never believed that this group could be so successful.

"So how have you been doing Nico?"

"I've been alright. I think the pain's finally going away."

"That's good. Do you think you can start practicing with us then?" They all started to laugh.

"Hey, don't tease me. You know this is more of a punishment to me than anything. I love working with you guys."

"Aw, we do too." They grabbed each other by the shoulders and pulled in for a big group hug. The more time she spent with them, the more it felt like she was with Muse again. They were so close and connected with each other. Things couldn't have gotten any better for them.

They five of them continued to talk for hours until the sun finally started to set. They packed up their things and headed off on their own directions. At first, they asked if Nico wanted help getting home, but she immediately refused their request. So they said their goodbyes and went home. As slowly limped home, she had to pass by the city park and when she did, something caught her attention immediately. From a distance, it looked like Maki so she hid behind a bush and tried to listen in on what was happening.

"What is this?"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"This whole thing. It's all just set up for us, right?" The other person nodded their head. "I just… I don't feel anything. I never did."

"Was it something I did?"

"No no. It was nothing you did. If anything, you did more than enough for me. It's just that I don't think this can work. I'm sorry." She grabbed his hand and put something in it.

"No, it's alright. I'm sorry for not fulfilling your dreams." Out of nowhere, he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for these few months of being able to know you."

"Thank you for understanding." Right after that, the other person walked off alone with his hand still holding something. When he finally disappeared from sight, Nico revealed herself and walked towards Maki, and thankfully, it was her. "Nico-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just passing by. I was with my friends and I was heading home."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great. Anyway, what just happened?"

"Oh, um. Nothing happened. Don't worry about it."

"No. No. Don't do this."

"Wait, what? Do what?"

"Don't avoid the subject." Maki sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It was about our engagement. I told him that it was off. I told him that things weren't going to work out." Nico was kind of shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it's alright. There's a reason why I told him that. It was… It's because of you. You came back into my life and I finally realized who I was meant to be with." Nico smiled and started to tear up.

"Maki-chan…" Maki put her hands on Nico's waist and pulled her close.

"I love you, Nico-chan."

"I love you too." They slowly inched closer to each other until they finally kissed each other on the lips. Maki wrapped her arms around Nico's waist while Nico wrapped her arms around Maki's body. As they shared this wonderful moment together, the sun was setting perfectly, irradiating a romantic orange glow across the sky. They finally pulled away with their eyes still closed. It took them a few seconds to return to reality and when they did, they saw the staring at each other's eyes. They smiled and interlocked their fingers as they headed back to Nico's apartment.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

My Angel

Chapter 6

Time to Think

Nico and Maki made it back home and had dinner together. This was actually the first night they were having dinner together in a long time. It wasn't anything special, but the two of them really enjoyed it. They constantly talked about things have been going on that the other probably didn't know about. Everything that was shared was interesting to the other and they both were enjoying each other's company to the fullest.

When they finished their dinner, Nico stood up slowly and grabbed Maki's plate. Maki insisted that she would do the dishes, but Nico completely rejected that request. She silently walked to the sink and started to do the dishes. As she washed them, Maki came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Nico's waist.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't have to go tomorrow." From the side, Maki could tell that Nico's face was starting to light up with happiness. However, Nico tried her best not to react in any special way.

"That's good." Maki played along.

"What? Do you not want me here? I could go in if it doesn't matter to you. I am the head of the hospital, after all." Out of nowhere, Nico dropped the plate she was holding and tuned quickly towards Maki and kissed her on the lips.

"Please don't go. Stay here for the day tomorrow." Maki smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She kissed her back. "Well, hurry up. My back isn't going to wash itself." Maki walked away while slowly stripping off her clothes until she was completely naked.

Nico watched the entire scene and immediately got turned on. She quickly washed the remainder of the dishes and ran into the bathroom where Maki was already in the shower. Nico came up behind her and started to kiss her around the neck area. Maki simply stood underneath the shower head, moaning softly to herself. While she was doing that, Nico put some soap on her hands and started to massage Maki's breasts. This caused her to moan even louder and made Nico even more hot for her.

As the two of them kept going, they decided to let the tub fill up with water. After it was filled, they sat down in front of each other and continued to kiss each other. They didn't do anything too daring. Just the sensation of each other's lips was enough to give them pleasure.

"I love you Maki-chan."

"I love you too, Nico-chan." Nico snuggled her body into Maki's as they sat there in the hot water, embracing each other with all of their love.

"How's your knee? Does it hurt still?"

"Eh, kind of, but it's not a bother. Stop worrying Ms. Head Doctor."

"I'm sorry. I just want your recovery process to go smoothly."

"Maki-chan, I'm fine."

"Okay. I got it." They smiled at each other and kissed each other again. "So how's life as an Idol. Must be very demanding, right?"

"Haha, definitely. Much more work than what Muse did, but it's still fun. There's nothing else in the world that I would rather do. What about you? What's a doctor's life?"

"Oh man, it's straining. Some days, I get to get to witness and miracle and others, a tragedy. It's a constant rollercoaster where you never know what'll happen."

"Have you ever considered returning to the world of Idols?"

"I'm sorry Nico-chan, but that was never really for me. I love music, but I could never do it as a career."

"Not even like a hobby?"

"My job doesn't give me any free time to do the things I still love. I feel that I'll never get to touch another piano again." Suddenly, a tear fell from Maki's eye. As quick as she could, Nico wiped away the tear and raised Maki's head to look her dead in the eyes.

"Don't worry. I know you will, and when it happens, it'll be worth the wait." Nico smiled and her aura quickly radiated onto Maki, causing her to smile back.

Finally, the two of them stood up, dried themselves off, and got ready for bed. They got into their pajamas and crashed into Nico's bed where they quickly turned off the lights. The night was growing late and the two of them still weren't very tired.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow, Maki-chan?"

"I don't know. Surprise me!" Maki was just the cutest when she acted like a child which caused Nico to smile.

"Okay, we'll do something that you'll never forget." Maki smiled.

"Okay." They kissed and held each other in their arms as they closed their eyes and tried to fall asleep.

When morning came around, Maki woke up very slowly and noticed that Nico wasn't beside her. Still half asleep, her hand trailed to the other side of the bed and it was completely empty. She rubbed her eyes and checked to see if it was true. She wasn't there. She called out her name and suddenly, Nico walked in with a tray full of food.

"Good morning beautiful," she said with a smile.

"Good morning. What's this all about?"

"Well, you've been working a lot lately so I wanted to do something special for you on your day off." She set the tray down right on top of Maki's legs and it was a beautiful breakfast in bed arrangement. There were eggs, pancakes, miso soup, tea, and a beautiful orchid for design.

"Aw, thank you Nico-chan. This is too thoughtful."

"What are you talking about? I promised to give you a day that you'd never forget."

"Technically, you just said that you'd take me somewhere I'd never forget."

"Whatever, they're the same thing. Just eat, we got some fun stuff to do today."

"Alright. But wait, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I ate all of the bad attempts to make sure that that was perfect. I'll be fine. Just eat up. I put my heart and soul into that breakfast."

"Okay." Maki took a bite of the pancakes, a spoonful of eggs, and a sip of soup and tea and her face lit up with delight. It was delicious. One of the best meals she's ever had. She stuck out her arms, waiting for Nico to hug her back. Slowly, but surely, Nico made it down to Maki and squeezed her tight.

After she was done with her breakfast, she got ready. Nico decided to let her get ready first so she could get all the hot water she wanted. After she was done, Nico made her way into the bathroom. The scent of Maki's body wash was so sweet that it took her awhile to actually start taking a shower. Right as she finished, a knock came from the door and Maki-chan went to answer it. She opened the door.

"Hi, how can I…" She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't speak. Out of nowhere, the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the apartment.

"Nico-chan!" She heard her struggling voice and hurried up as fast she could. She dried herself off and put on a shirt, limping out into the apartment to see Maki being pulled by a random man in a suit.

"Hey, let go of her!"

"You have no business with her. Leave us alone." The man managed to get Maki completely out of the apartment. Nico couldn't let this go. She continued to limp towards him with complete anger in her face.

"Leave her alone. You can't do this!"

"I think I can, actually." Nico finally made it to the doorway and reached for Maki's hand. She reached for Nico's and they were able to touch finger tips. However, this didn't last. The man gripped Nico's neck and pushed her to the ground. Nico was sent falling backwards and ended up landing right on her injured knee.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Nico-chan!"

"I've had enough of this. Come with me." He pulled her away from the door."

"Please father, don't do this!" In all of her pain, Nico's eyes widened. Father? It couldn't be. She crawled very slowly to the doorway and looked out into the parking lot. She was able to catch Maki being forced into a limo and being driven off

"Maki-chan," she yelled as she stuck out her arm towards the distancing car. Unfortunately, the car didn't stop. After a few more seconds, it disappeared from sight and Nico cried out in pain. "Nnnnnnooooooooo!"

Meanwhile, one of her neighbors happened to be passing by and saw her on the ground. He quickly ran to her and knelt down beside her.

"Oh my God, are you alright," he asked while reaching towards her. She smacked his hand out of the air.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," she said with tears running down her face. The man stood up and left her alone. As she was, she did her very best to stand up on her two feet, but the pain in her knee was excruciating. She fell a few times before finally making it onto her feet. She couldn't believe this was happening. She and Maki were just reunited and they've already been separated. How could this happen? It was almost unreal. She wiped away the tears on her face, grabbed her crutches, and set off to reclaim what was hers.

Meanwhile, Maki was banging on the windows of the car. She was screaming to let her out, but her father did not listen. He told his driver not to stop. Tears were falling from her eyes for she knew that this was the end. There was no way of returning to Nico, not while being in the custody of her father.

"What is this about? Why are you here?"

"I'm here because the staff at the hospital have been saying that you are slacking off. I can't accept behavior like this. I raised you better than that. Why else would I let you run that hospital I worked so hard to uphold."

"I have been working hard. That hospital has never been better."

"Then why have you let 3 people die?" Maki grew speechless. She couldn't believe that he was asking something like this.

"How could you ask this of me? There are things in this world that we just can't stop, and you know that!"

"Of course I don't. Never once, have I let a patient die on my watch. That hospital is meant to act as a beacon of hope for people who have none. Have you forgotten who you are? Have you forgotten why you became a doctor?" She couldn't take this anymore. She looked out the window and said no more to her father.

After a few more minutes, the car pulled into their home's driveway. It stopped in front of the front door and Maki quickly got out, running as fast as she could towards the gate. Unfortunately, she was grabbed by a couple of guards who were standing watch. She screamed and squirmed, but it did nothing. They were too big for her and it was impossible to get out of their grip. They walked her back to the house where her father told them to throw her into her room. They made their way inside the humongous house where she was eventually dumped into her room. When she crashed into the floor, she got up quickly and ran towards the door, but was immediately locked before she could escape.

"You can't do this. I'm not your child anymore!" There was no response. She banged on the door and turned around to face the pitch black room. She turned on the lights and was immediately disgusted. It wasn't even her room. It was just a temporary living space just in case if she ever wanted to come home. She slid her back down the door and sat on the on the floor with her head in her hands. "Nico-chan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Whatever you do, don't try to find me."

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

My Angel

Chapter 7

The Pursuit

Nico limped through town looking for any sign of Maki-chan. She stayed up all day and night, asking around town if anyone saw that big, black car driving by, but no one proved to be helpful. They were sincere to her, but couldn't give her any information that she could use. She wanted to do so much more, but couldn't because of her crutches. They slowed her down and made her feel as if she wasn't going to get anywhere. The image of a small girl limping around by herself breeds weakness, but she refuses to be weak. Maki-chan need her so she couldn't be weak at this time in her life. She had to keep fighting until the end.

After a few minutes, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked down. As she did, tears fell from her face and hit the ground. Why am I crying? I'm going to get her back. I just have to believe in myself or else it's not going to happen. She clenched her fist and looked up at the sky.

"Don't worry Maki. I'm coming."

…

Back at Maki's house, she couldn't sleep. She stayed up all night looking out the window, hoping that Nico would come by. However, she tried not to think about it too much because there was no way she could get her back from her father's possession. She sat in her chair completely silent and didn't move a muscle.

She watched the sun come over the horizon as a new day started, but it didn't feel like a new day for her. It was as if she was trapped in a nightmare she couldn't escape. The sunrise could only give her so much strength for this day since being back at home never brought her much happiness. As she sat there alone, her door knob opened, but she didn't turn around.

"Maki, would you like to talk now?" It was her father and she refused to answer him. "Maki, look at me." She closed her eyes and tightened her fist. She wanted to ignore him so badly, but knew the consequences if she did. She stayed strong and kept her back toward him. Suddenly, he stomped toward her chair and spun it around to face him. When she was forcibly spun around to face him, her father immediately slapped her across the face and she fell onto the floor. "You may not be under my control anymore, but you're still my daughter and I demand respect from you."

She placed her hand over her cheek and kept her head down. She refused to look at him. He didn't deserve for her to look at him and she was going to remain strong. She wasn't going to fall victim to her father's dictatorship.

"Are you listening to me?! Look at me!" Her head was still down. No matter what he was going to do to her, she was going to stay strong. Then suddenly, her father walked over to her, grabbed her by the collar, and slapped her again. This time, a tear was launched from her eye and flew across the room. She put her hands over her father's and managed to escape from his grip. She then pushed him to the opposite side of the room.

"That's enough. Get out! I don't want to see you!" She fell onto the floor once again as she separated herself from her father.

"You're never leaving this house. Don't think that you're gonna get out of this situation." He turned around and attempted to leave the room. Before he did, he grabbed her wall mirror and threw it on the ground. The glass shattered everywhere, nearly missing Maki's body. She couldn't believe he did something like this. He looked at her one more time before leaving in rage. As he slammed the door shut, she broke out into tears. Why was this happening? Nothing she's ever done could have possibly led to this turn of events.

"Nico-chan, I know I said that you shouldn't come for me, but I beg of you. Please find me. I need you so much." She carefully climbed onto her bed and curled up into a ball. There was nothing she could do and there was nowhere she could go by being inside these cruel walls. It only brought pain and an unwanted past. Tears quickly welled up in her eyes and she couldn't contain it any longer. She started to scream out in pain.

This isn't what I wanted. I just wanted a life of my own. A way of living that I can honestly say is perfect for me. A life with my Nico-chan. He dug her face into her pillow and quickly soaked up the tears she was shedding. She didn't know Hell existed, but to her, she was living it by being back home. Nothing could be worse than being surrounded by such depressing surroundings.

Another day went by, but nothing happened. She remained in her room and no one bothered her. She occasionally focused in her ears to listen to the outside world, but it was silent. Not a single sound could break through the silence of the house. She was alone. Her hope started to fade and her old self started to return. The more she laid on that bed, the more she felt that she was becoming her father's daughter again; a simple girl who constantly obeyed her father's every word. By now, the tears were completely exhausted from her body and all she could now was lay there and wait for something, anything to happen.

As the day reached its halfway point, she heard a soft knock echo through the house. Her eyes widened as she rose from her bed. She slowly walked to her door and pressed her ear against it. At first, it was hard to tell what was happening, but she eventually realized what was happening.

"We are sorry miss, but you can't enter. It's our Master's request that this household stay… Ah, hey!" Out of nowhere, she could hear sounds of struggle. "What are you doing?!"

"Maki! Maki-chan, where are you?" It was her. She reached down for the door knob and luckily, her father forgot to lock it the last time her was in. she swung the door open and nearly fell off the second floor. She caught herself with the railing and cried out her name.

"Nico-chan, I'm here!" Nico looked up and saw Maki-chan on the second floor. From her vantage point, she looked as if she went through hell.

"Stop that woman!" Suddenly, two more guards came running at her. Maki saw this and was worried. There was no way she could get through with that injury. The two guards neared Nico and she lowered her body. She took the crutches out from under her arms and used them as weapons. She swung them hard and hit both of the guards square across the face. They hit the ground hard and when she looked up again, she saw the same man who took Maki-chan away from her.

"You," she said with the highest level of anger in her voice. All he did was straighten his tie and walk towards her. Maki had no idea of what was going to happen between the two of them. All she knew was that it wasn't going to end the way she wants to.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

My Angel

Chapter 8

True Feelings

**Note: **Merry Christmas to you all. You are guys are the best fans/readers ever. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and this update is my gift to you guys. Merry Christmas once again and I hope you're all enjoying the story.

"What are you doing here?"

"There's no need to tell you. You've taken someone from me and I came to take her back." Maki was on the second floor and had a complete view of the entire situation. Her father was standing up tall with his normal façade. On the other hand, Nico could barely stand. Without her crutches, she was as weak as a puppy.

"You know, I can let this little intrusion pass, but if you think you're going to leave her with my daughter, you better think twice." She limped a few more steps towards him and eyed him down.

"You have no say in this. This is between me and Maki. You can't dictate what Maki-chan does anymore."

"Excuse me. You can't talk to me like that…"

"I can talk to you however I want to." She continued to test his patience. She was showing no signs of stopping and nothing good was going to come out of this. Maki was starting to panic. She wanted to stop her, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. Nico was too much in the moment and her words meant nothing in this situation.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Get out of my house right now." She planted her feet and continued to stare him down.

"I'm not going…" Suddenly, she was slapped across the face and she fell onto her back.

"Nico-chan!" Maki ran down the stairs and fell beside her in tears. "What are you doing? You can't be here."

"Maki-chan, I came back for you. Why would you even ask that question?" Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You can't do this. You need to leave. I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already have."

"But…"

"Please, I'll be fine." Maki put her hand on Nico's cheek and smiled. She stood up and turned to face her father. "That's enough. You've gone too far. Leave her alone and I'll stay here. You've hurt enough people as it is." He walked towards with such anger in his eyes. He gripped her by the hair and pulled her back into the house. "Aaaahhhhh!"

This was too much. Nico couldn't bear to watch this anymore, but she couldn't leave her alone like this. She slowly got back up on her feet and limped slowly in the direction her father was walking.

"Wait, stop this right now!" Maki's father turned slowly to see Nico back on her feet. Nico looked down and saw that Maki was in pain. Her eyes were closed and her hands were reaching up at her hair, trying to loosen his grip on her. "I'm tired of seeing Maki-chan like this. All my life, I've lived to make other people smile. I've always loved to see other people happier than me. It gave me that sense of hope that the world is a happy place. When I met Maki-chan, she was never too happy. I always thought about why it was. I was never close to my parents and always told me that she was never fond of hers."

"Enough. I don't wanna hear any more from you."

"No, you need to hear this. I spent nearly every day with her and at the end of the day, I left her with a smile. When I met with her in the morning every day, but she wasn't the same way I left her the day before. I constantly thought about why she always had on two sides and then it finally came to me. Something was going on at home. I did my best not to bring it up so I did my best to make her feel better. This went on until I finally graduated. And then when I was admitted into her hospital, I noticed something interesting. Everyone who was in that hospital looked so happy. They all had smiles on their faces. I occasionally asked around and they all said that Dr. Nishikino was treating them so well. They all loved her and everyone was happy, no matter what situation they've been giving. Isn't that how you're supposed to run a hospital? Love and care? So why can't you treat your daughter like that?" He suddenly let go of Maki's hair and stomped his way over her.

"Don't lecture me about how to treat my daughter. She's mine and I don't need to hear from others about how I should treat her."

"You'll never get anywhere with her if you can't learn to listen and understand her. You just a wall. You don't listen and you don't care. It totally makes sense now why Maki is always miserable when it comes to her family. She hates you." He slowly raised his hand, ready to slap her again. Maki saw this action and closed her eyes. She couldn't watch this unfold. Too many things have happened. His hand raised even higher when Nico spoke a couple more words. "You can't give what Maki-chan wants. You've lost who you are as father. That's why I'm here… For her." His widened and he lowered his hand. He looked at her one more time and dropped his head.

"Take her and leave." He turned and walked back further into the house. Maki opened her eyes and saw that Nico was unharmed. However, she lost all the strength in her legs and collapsed onto the ground. Maki quickly scurried over to her and cradled her in her arms.

"Nico-chan, are you okay? Nico-chan, please, answer me." She shook her body, but there was barely any response from her. As she continued to shake her body, one of her eyes cracked open and Maki immediately smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Don't worry about me. I more worried about you." Maki looked down at her knee and saw that it was starting to swell up. "Oh my God, Nico-chan, you knee." She tried her best to look down, but could barely make out what Maki was talking about. Maki rose onto her feet with Nico in her arms and took her back to her apartment.

When they finally got back, Maki gently placed Nico on her bed and went to find an ice pack. When she couldn't find one, she grabbed some ice out of the freezer, put it in a big, and wrapped it in some paper towels. She then rushed back to Nico and placed on top of her knee. At first, she squirmed for it was cold and the pain was a little intense. After a while though, the pain slowly faded away and she was able to open her eyes. When she did, she saw Maki sitting right beside her.

Nico slowly placed her hand on top of Maki's and she looked down. She saw that Nico was smiling at her with a tear falling from her eye.

"Nico-chan, what's wrong?" She quickly wiped away the tear from her face.

"I… I let you get taken away. I'm so sorry." She started to cry even more. The tears were rolling down her face and she was unable to stop. She used her free arm to cover her eyes. She didn't want Maki to see her like this. Within a few seconds, Maki removed her arm from her eyes and looked at her with a smile.

"This isn't your fault Nico-chan, don't blame yourself. Please don't cry. I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about." Maki leaned over and kissed her on the lips. As she rose, the tears suddenly disappeared from sight. "Get some rest. I bet it's been pretty crazy for you."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me. You're more important right now."

"Okay." Nico closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. As she laid there, Maki started to massage her knee. From the looks of it, her knee was in a pretty bad shape. There was no time to take her back to the hospital so she had to improvise. Luckily, she learned some helpful tips on caring for serious injuries. She gently rubbed the side of the knee to lessen the stress on them. She also alternated between keeping her palm on her knee and putting the ice pack on. This acted as a temporary way of adjusting her knee to healing.

After a couple of minutes, she felt her knee and noticed that it stopped throbbing. She took off the ice pack and went to find her knee brace. She was definitely confused as to why Nico took it off in the first place. That brace actually speeds up the healing process and for some reason, she took it off. Why? Whatever the reason was, she put the brace back on and climbed into bed, right in front of her. She fitted herself right underneath her chin. She placed Nico's arm around her body and closed her eyes.

"I love you Nico-chan."

…

As the night grew late, Maki's father found himself walking through the city cemetery. The dew from the grass hugged the ground, giving the place an eerie feeling. After a couple of minutes, he stopped in front of a gravestone and collapsed onto his knees.

"Yukari, I wish you were here with me. I definitely screwed up. Because of me, I don't think our daughter will ever come back to the house. You were always good at talking with her. On the other hand, I'm not so good." He paused and took a deep breath and got a good look at the gravestone.

_Nishikino Yukari,_

_Love transcends lifetimes. It's our job to spread that love_

_1974-2014_

A tear fell from his eye as he read the inscription. To him, she was his one and only wife. She was so beautiful and so caring. There was no one she couldn't cheer up. Maki loved her with all of her heart and ever since she passed away, she's been distant towards her father. He sighed and closed his eyes. He then placed a white rose on her gravestone.

"I miss you dear. Please, guide our daughter down the right path because there's no way I can do that anymore. I love you." He kissed his hand and touched her gravestone. "Goodbye Yukari." He stood up and left the cemetery, constantly thinking about what he's been doing all of this time while she's been gone.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

My Angel

Chapter 9

The Plan

The next morning came around and Maki was the first one to wake up. She noticed that Nico had turned over onto her other side. She climbed out of bed and went to the other side of the bed to check her leg. She lifted up the blanket and saw that the brace was still on her leg. With the brace hugging her knee, her leg looked as good as new. She felt around the sides of her knee, but could still feel the sensitive parts of her injury. She wasn't really surprised since her injury wasn't going to heal in a couple of days.

"I'm glad you're alright now. She traveled back up to Nico's face and kissed her on the lips. After a few more seconds, she finally woke up nearly punching Maki in the face as she stretched out her arms.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she said with a smile.

"Good morning. You're up early as always. Do you have to go into work today?"

"No," Nico's face lit up, "but I have to do some things today. Sorry."

"It's alright. You've got things to do and I don't wanna pull you away from them."

"Nico, I promise, we'll go out again sometime. Just you and me, nothing else, and it'll be special. Does that sound like a deal?" Nico put her hands on Maki's cheek and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Maki smiled. Suddenly, Nico's phone buzzed and she quickly reached for it. She sat up and read the message.

_Hey Nico, it's us again. We're having another practice today and we'd really love to have you back with us. We know that you're still injured, but having the entire group together would be really awesome. Like always, we'll meet at the same place at the usual time. We all really wanna see you again. Hope you can make it. Love ya._

Nico smiled as she finished reading the text message. Maki watched her reaction and asked what was up. She told her that her group was having another practice and that she was probably going to visit them for the day. She put her phone down and looked at Maki with a smile.

"Well, shouldn't you tell them that you're gonna see them?"

"Nah, I'll surprise them. I never do that enough to them anyway." Maki smiled at her for this was such a typical Nico thing to do in a situation like this.

"You know, depending on the time you're gonna go see them, I could walk you there."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. You have things to do and I don't want you to worry about them if you're too busy worrying about me."

"Nico-chan, don't worry about me. It'll be fine. They're not even big things to deal with. I just have to do them by today. And plus, I wanna do this. I still feel kind of bad about what happened to you a couple of days ago."

"Okay, fine, you can walk me there. I guess I should get ready then." She kicked her legs out from underneath the blankets and placed them on the floor.

"How about we both get ready… together?" Nico's eyes widened.

"Jeez Maki, you're really anxious today."

"What? Is there anything wrong with wanting to get ready with my Nico-chan?" Nico rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Together, they walked into the bathroom and took a showed together. Maki cleaned both herself and Nico because she didn't want her to strain herself over something as simple as taking a shower.

After they finished getting ready, they grabbed their things and headed off. Luckily, the place where Nico's group usually practices wasn't too far away from her apartment so they got there pretty quickly. During their walk, Nico was so anxious. She was talking about how close their group was and how everyone was so nice to each other. She even planned on introducing Maki to everyone, but Maki insisted that she could save that for another time. When they arrived at the place, they slowly opened the door and poked their heads out from the crack. Her group saw the door open and immediately swarmed the door. They swung the door open and group hugged Nico, piling on the questions and comments.

"Nico, we've missed you so much."

"It's so awesome that you're here. We thought you weren't coming since you didn't respond."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I really wanted to surprise you guys." They all smiled and then looked at Maki in wonder.

"So who's this?" Maki avoided the question and quickly walked over to Nico.

"Alright, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." With that, she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and walked out to attend to her business that she had for the day. Nico watched her walk off alone until she disappeared from sight. When she turned around, her group mates were so curious.

"What?"

"Nico… who was that?"

"Yeah, is she your girlfriend? Why didn't you tell us?!" Nico didn't know how to respond. They didn't give her any time to rest and they weren't showing any signs of stopping, they continued to swarm her and kept on asking questions. She heard every single question they asked, but was unable to answer all of them.

"Hey, come on you guys, clam down. Jeez, what's gotten into you guys?" She looked around and saw that they were still wondering who she was. She took a deep breath and sighed. "If you really wanna know who she is, I'll tell you." They all leaned in with a smile on their faces. "She is my high school sweetheart." Immediately, the four of them squealed out in jealousy.

"What?!"

"So does that mean things are official?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? What does that even mean?"

"Are you two going out?" Nico was totally shocked. She couldn't believe her friends would want to know about something like this. However, it kind of made sense for them to react this way since she never did share her love life details with them before she reunited with Maki. As she continued to think, she was still a little hesitant to answer that question. She looked at them again and all of four of them were so into this conversation that she had to answer. There was no escaping this topic.

"I, uh… Yeah, we are." The four of them squealed again, nearly breaking the windows of the building.

"Nico, you're so cute. You never mentioned anyone you liked and then suddenly, you're dating some beautiful woman. How do you even do it?"

"I told you. We were high school sweet hearts." Again, the girls started to act all dreamy as if Cupid struck them in the hearts.

"So have you done anything special for her yet?" She was so tempted to tell them about her and her father, but quickly ran away from that thought.

"No," she said with sadness.

"What?!" They were completely in shock.

"Intervention! Nico, you have to steal her heart soon."

"What are you talking about? She's already with me."

"We know, but you need to seal the deal that you two will never separate again." Nico couldn't believe what was happening. But then again, it all made sense as to why they were so pushy. She looked around the group once more and saw that they were so sincere. They really wanted to know about this and they were really wanted to be a part of whatever she might tell them.

"Well, actually, I did want to do something special for her tomorrow." Another squeal came from the group.

"Yes!"

"What are we gonna do?! We wanna help. Please let us help!" They were just squishing their faces with hers at this point.

"Well, I wanted to perform for her during her work day."

"Okay, we can do that. What song are we gonna sing? What routine should we use?"

"Actually, I wanted to do something a little different. I just wanted us to do an acapella style song. No dancing or special music, just a little something I prepared to show her that I love her."

"Aawwww!" Now, they were just teasing her at this point, but they were still being serious. They were totally willing to help her and they definitely wanted to make it special for the two of them.

Nico gave them their instructions and they all went off to do their assigned tasks, totally disregarding the fact that they were there to hold a practice session for the day. She handed her group the song she prepared and had them practice their parts. Doing something like a chorale was going to be somewhat challenging, but they didn't let that affect them. As this went on, Nico called the hospital and asked if she could perform a service. After she went into detail about it being for Maki, they gladly accepted and told her that they were going to make it a hospital-wide event. This troubled her a little bit, but let it slide shortly after. She thanked them and moved on to other parts of her plan.

Hours went by and the five of them were slowly finishing up their tasks. Near the end of the day, the came together and practiced on the song. Nico had to make some minor adjustments, but other than that, they practiced very well on their own. Thankfully, they weren't doing anything super special for tomorrow's event. Once they were all done, Nico thanked them for their work and went home. Before she left, they gave her one last hug and hoped for the best during tomorrow's event.

When she left for her apartment, she had to make one more stop. This stop was definitely the most stressful stop she's ever made in her entire life. When she got home, Maki was there waiting for her, completely unaware of what was bound to happen in a days' time.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

My Angel

Chapter 10

The Performance

**Note:** I'm sorry about yesterday. New Year's Day was a little busy for me since I was out of town. Thankfully, I had some time to tweak some minor things so I hope you all enjoy this late update.

The next day came around and Maki woke up as usual. She sat up, stretched out her arms, and looked down at Nico. Unfortunately, when she looked down, she wasn't there. Her spot was empty. She looked around the room, but she was nowhere to be seen. She gently placed her hand where she usually slept and could still felt her warmth that she left. She grew a little sad. She checked her phone, but she didn't leave her a message. She got out of bed and went into the living room, but there was no note for her saying that she was leaving. What the heck was going on? She dropped her head and went to get ready.

After she finished, she walked to the door and looked back once more. She was hoping that Nico would jump out of nowhere to give her a goodbye kiss, but it didn't happen. She opened the door and headed off by herself.

As she walked to the hospital, the day was brighter than ever. The glowed down on the ground and reflected back into the sky. She looked around and everyone looked so happy. But how come she wasn't? She got to see Nico last night and they had a blast. She lives with Nico so why was she troubling herself over something so small as not seeing her in the morning?

It was what happened a few days ago. Being pulled away from her without notice was such a traumatizing event. She thought that Nico was fine, but there was still that one thought that she was taken away from her.

When she got to the hospital, everyone looked unusually happy. E as she walked through the building to put her things away, everyone greeted her with such a jolly good morning. The whole place was so lively that it didn't even feel like a hospital. She walked back out into the hospital and attended to the urgent business. Her patients that she met with were all in the worst conditions at the hospital, but she was always so caring and helpful to them that it put a smile on their faces. Today, they all looked unusually happy as well. She asked all of them about their days and they were all able to give her a smile, with a lovely response.

After all of her urgent patients were taking care of, she moved on to other things. The other doctors had her check on some of the newly admitted patients. She gladly accepted and went to attend to those patients. After that was done, her day quickly slowed down. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already noon. She headed to the cafeteria where she met up with some of her friends. She sat down at their table and enjoyed some long-awaited food.

"Hey Maki, we haven't seen you all day today."

"I know, today's been a really busy day for me. It was so weird. Everyone seemed so nice, but I was the only one who did anything." The two of them looked at each other with suspicious looks, but Maki was unable to catch them. She munched on her sandwich as the two nurses waited for the signal. Then suddenly, the peace was broken.

"Guys! Guys, you need to come quickly. One of the patients is going crazy. Maki, we really need you. Please come with us." The three of them rose from their seats and followed the fellow doctor to the patient's common room. When they all got there, Maki was immediately surprised. Everyone in the hospital was there and right on stage was Nico. She was standing there with a smile on her face and waved to Maki.

"What's going on here?" One of her nurses grabbed her shoulders and directed her to the center chair. She sat Maki down and left her alone. Maki looked up at Nico in confusion. "What are you doing here? Why is everyone else here?" Nico smiled and stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're having an awesome day today. If you don't, we are Tomoni and this is a very special performance for a very special person. Maki-chan, this is for you and I love you very much." Nico blew her a kiss and the five of them started the song.

As they started, the group started to sway left to right as they snapped their fingers. After a couple of bars, they started hum out loud and then Nico took over the rest of the song. The song remained slow and Nico had her eyes closed the entire time. The song they chose was something Maki had never heard before. Nico made it a goal not to share her songs with her so that she would be surprised. The song talked about everlasting love that was always there. The two lovers experienced hardship in their lives, but eventually found solace in each other's eyes. As Nico continued to sing, a couple of tears started to roll down her face. However, she let them fall. She wanted to let Maki know that she loved her and that she was hers. Maki watched her carefully and saw that she was crying. She listened to the song more carefully and started to shed some tears as well. Nico was giving it her all and Maki was eating up.

When the song ended, Nico took a deep breath and slowly backed away from the mic as one more tear fell to the ground. The room remained for a few seconds after the song was complete. Once it was clear that the song was over, the whole room went nuts. Everyone cheered and everyone clapped. Maki rose from her chair and gave them a standing applause. The five of them smiled and gathered for a group hug. As they did, Maki walked to the stage and grabbed Nico's hand.

"I had no idea you were planning this. How'd you do it?"

"It's a secret. Don't worry about it." Maki looked at her with a dirty look. Nico looked right back at her with a smile.

"Well, thank you for this. You definitely made my day."

"It's not done yet." She stood straight up and called everyone to attention. "Everyone, thank you so much for your support. If you would be so kind, I have one more thing planned." She gently climbed down off the stage and grabbed Maki's hand. Maki-chan, I love you so much. You've stolen my heart and now, it belongs to you. Now, I want to have yours." She lowered onto her uninjured knee and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small box and opened it. "Nishikino Maki, would you marry me?" The whole room went silent. Maki looked down at her with the ring in hand and couldn't help but cry. She couldn't believe this was happening. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes. "Maki-chan?"

"Yes." The whole room blew up. The cheers and claps couldn't stop. Everyone was so happy and this performance was so cute.

Nico rose onto her feet and wrapped her arms around Maki's waist. She hugged her around the neck and continued to keep crying. Nico felt her tears falling onto her shoulders and smiled. She was happy and that was all that mattered. All of a sudden, Maki pulled away from the hug and looked her straight in the eye.

"Nico-chan, I love you so much."

"I love you too." They leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. The people inside the room saw it and cheered again. The two of them were so happy for their lives were finally starting. They were now together and nothing was going to separate them.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

My Angel

Chapter 11

The Wedding

After things were settled, Nico and Maki made plans for a wedding. They decided that they didn't want anything too big, but they did want it to be special. They wanted to be together and they wanted all of their friends to be there as well. They invited all of the members from Muse and Nico's group.

They booked a private gold club and decided to have it outside. The golf course was right by the ocean so they would have the perfect Oceanside view.

However, they tried to do everything themselves. Maki refused to ask her family for help and Nico's parents weren't even in the country so there was no way they could help. Their friends offered their help, but Maki and Nico only allowed them to do the minimal amount of work like showing up and looking pretty.

As for their dresses, they were forced to shop on their own. Maki was escorted by Kayo and Rin to pick out something beautiful for her. Nico had Elichi and Nozomi help her pick out something special.

Honoka, Umi, and Kotori got to work on the design of the wedding. They made table cloths, light fixtures, and other things that would make their day perfect. The girls from Nico's group wanted to help, but since their wedding was so low-key, there wasn't anything left for them to do. However, Nico decided that they could be the bridesmaids and they quickly agreed to that offer. When their special day came around, jitters filled everyone's insides.

On the day of the wedding, Maki and Nico decided to separate for the day, not being able to see each other until the time of their wedding.

The first-year group hung out all day. Kayo, Rin, and Maki spent their day together. The three of them reminiscence on all of the good times they had together. Kayo and Rin talked about what they've been up to and Maki continued to talk about all of the special things Nico's done for her. As she talked, the two of them started to get all cuddly inside. The way Maki talked about Nico made it seem like she was some kind of angel sent down just for her. They agreed with her and gave her a hug. They were so happy that she was taking this giant step in her life and they were glad that they were able to share it with her.

The third-year group did the same thing. They tended to Nico's every need and they talked all day. Eli and Nozomi talked about how happy they were for finally starting their new life together. Nico couldn't stop talking about Maki. She said that Maki was so caring and so loving. She said that she's never met a person like her, not even her parents could compare to Maki even though that sounds horrible to hear. Eli and Nozomi held hands as they listened to Nico's stories. They were very happy listening to her because they've never seen Nico so happy. Ever since she graduated from high school, she was always a little different, but when she reunited with Maki, things changed drastically.

Meanwhile, the second-year group was busy doing the finishing touches on the wedding. There wasn't much time to talk, but when they were done, it was all worth it. They back away from the setting and got a wide view of the entire thing.

"Alright, I think everything looks good. I'm so happy they asked us to do this."

"I know. Weddings have always been on my things-to-do list, but I never got around to it."

"Well, thankfully you did Kotori because there's no way we could have done this without your help. You did do most of the work."

"Thanks Umi-chan. And hey, you guys did some stuff too." Honoka and Umi rolled their eyes for they knew Kotori was just being modest. She literally did everything. Honoka and Umi simply were there to help put everything up.

As the clock winded down, so did the wedding. They planned to do the ceremony during the sunset so time was running low. Maki and Nico got ready. Their groups were responsible for making their girls look as beautiful as possible. For Maki, they ended up tying her hair in a ponytail that was pushed to one side of her head. For Nico, they decided to let her air down. At first, Nico was against it, but Eli and Nozomi insisted that Maki would love it.

Just to make things normal, Nico decided to be the first one on the altar. Maki waited in the room until it was time to walk out. Her dress was a long, silky white dress. With her hair down, she waited patiently for Maki's reveal.

As the music started to play, the bridesmaids started to make their way down the aisle. When they all got into position, Maki stepped out onto the aisle and a tear immediately rolled down Nico's face. She was beautiful. Her hair the way she loved it. Her beautiful dress that had no comparison. Maki herself, no one on this planet could compare to her beauty at that moment. She walked down the aisle with a glide. She had the bouquet in her hand and she smiled as she neared closer and closer towards Nico. When she got on the altar, the bridesmaids took her bouquet and Nico took her hand.

"You look beautiful Maki. I'm so jealous right now."

"Come on Nico-chan, you look just as good." The two of them smiled as the ceremony started. Everyone sat down and listened in.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this very special day between two very special people. If you all would take your seats, we may begin. We are gathered here today to join the hands on two very special people in bond of marriage. Marriage is something that very few people can understand. Some see it as love, others see it as a way to share their life with another. Today, that's all different. Today, we have two people that have loved each other since the first day they've met. Since that day, they've loved each other with all their hearts. Unfortunately, things changed and they became distant. Through thick and thin, they maintained who they were and reunited with each other. Immediately, their love was sparked up once again and that's when they knew that this was love. It was more than love. They shared more things in common than we can possibly think of. They shared a passion, greater than anything in this world: Each other. Holding onto to each other, they managed to overcome great obstacles which eventually leads us to this day. Ms. Nishikino, Ms. Yazawa, do you have your vows prepared?" They nodded their heads. Nico took the lead.

"Nishikino Maki, I love you with all of my heart. Ever since we first met, I knew there was something special about you. Somehow, you stole my heart. When I heard your voice for the first time, I was captivated. I never knew someone could sound so beautiful. I never knew someone like that could be the person I'm here with today. You're beautiful and I'm the luckiest person in the world. There's no one else in this world for me. You're my one and only."

"Ms. Nishikino?"

"Yazawa Nico, you've stolen my heart. Ever since I was young, I never found joy or excitement in life. Music was the only thing that brought me peace. That was, until I met you. Your radiant glow and uplifting aura took my breath away. I was completely unaware that someone could be so different from me. I guess that saying of opposites attract definitely fits this situation." The crowd chuckled. "I love you and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I couldn't think of any better to do this with." They both smiled and minister moved onto the next part.

"May we have the rings?" The ring bearer handed them the rings and they both took their rings. "Ms. Nishikino, repeat after me. I, state your name, promise to be there for you. I promise to protect you, serve you, and love you with everything I have. With this ring, I make the promise to never leave your side no matter what. In that, I entrust my life to you and yours to me." Maki repeated and Nico did the same thing. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is honor to give Mrs and Mrs. Nishikino. You may now kiss the bride." Out of nowhere, Maki wrapped her arm around Nico's waist, dipped her down, and kissed her on the lips.

The crowd cheered as they shared this special moment. After they finished, they ran down the aisle, followed by the members of Muse, then the members of Tomoni, and then everyone else. Everyone made their way to the after party where many things were planned.

Like always, there was the first dance of the newlyweds. After that, instead of the father/daughter dance, they newlyweds had a choice of someone special in the crowds. Maki chose Honoka. She did this because she was the one who convinced her to join Muse. Nico chose Nozomi. Nozomi was the one who told Nico that she was in love with Maki. Without Nozomi, the two of them wouldn't have admitted their love for each other.

After those were over, something special was planned. As the two of them were sitting at their special little table, the announcer called for the special event to take place. Nico stood up from her chair without saying a word to Maki.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Nico went away and got changed. When she reappeared, she was in the outfit that Muse wore to win their first Love Live. The lights went off and the music started. The lights turned back on and everyone from Muse was performing for her. Everything was directed at her and she was loving it. She couldn't help but tear up as she watched them perform one of her songs.

Once the song was over, Maki kicked her chair out from under her and ran towards Nico. She opened her arms and picked her up. She kissed her on the lips and spun her around and around. The crowd cheered again. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They smiled and rubbed their noses together.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

My Angel

Chapter 12

Our New Life

**Note: **Well, here's the finale. For those of you who read this story, I hope you enjoyed it. It was my first Love Live story so I was still trying to get the hang of things. If you guys have an idea that wants to be made into a story in the future, be sure to leave a comment or PM and I'll see what I can do. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

After the wedding, the two of them went back to the apartment where they spent the night in each other's arms. They made love until they lost all of their strength in their body. When morning came around, Nico was the first one to wake up. She looked over and saw that Maki was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful and she didn't want break that peace. She put her arm around Maki and snuggled close. When she did, she immediately woke up Maki. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched out her arms

"You're already up?"

"Yeah, I don't how, but I guess I am." They smiled at each other. Maki turned her body and snuggled her head into Nico's.

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"Wait, you mean that you're not working today?"

"Nope, so we can spend the entire day together." This caused Nico to really think hard. She didn't want to waste a day together. After a few seconds of thinking, she finally came up with an idea. However, when she went to ask it, she was kind of shy about.

"Um, can we go to the beach," she asked slowly.

"Sure, why do you seem so nervous?"

"I don't know. I was kind of afraid you'd say no."

"Why would I say no?" Nico shrugged her shoulders. "I would never say no to you, especially since it's been so long since we've gone to the beach." Maki suddenly popped her eyes open even more. "And I know the perfect place to go. Let's get ready. We have a lot to do today," she said with a smile.

Together, the two of them got ready. They showered and did everything else together. As they got out of the shower, Maki was a little behind Nico. When she looked down, she saw something sparkling on her finger. She brought up her hand and saw the huge ring on her finger. Out of nowhere, a tear rolled down her face. She totally forgot about what happened. Being with Nico all of this time didn't even seem like anything changed between them. Now, Nico was truly hers and she was truly Nico's.

When they were all ready, they headed to the train station and got on the first trip to the beach. Luckily, they weren't too far away from it so they got there with a lot of daylight still left. When they arrived at the beach, Maki took Nico to a special place. Before they got there, Maki covered Nico's eyes as they continued to walk down the road.

"Maki-chan, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry. I got you."

"That's not what I'm asking." She kept her hands over Nico's eyes until they finally arrived. When they stopped, Maki uncovered her eyes and Nico saw the beach house that Muse stayed at during that special weekend. "Wait, is this…"

"This is the beach house."

"Wow, it really has been a while." Maki took Nico's hand and they walked in together. The weird thing was that it was exactly the way they left it. The living room was wide open and still had all of the futons laid out on the ground. At the back, the view of the ocean was perfect. As they walked through the house, the memories quickly flooded into their minds and put a smile on their faces.

"Let's go to the beach." The two them quickly got into their swimsuits and ran to the beach. Before, Maki would slowly walk to the beach and just relax, but now, she was much different. She held Nico's hand as they ran straight into the water. They did the usual stuff that people did at the beach. They played around on the beach, they lounged around, ate some good food, and watched the sunset.

They had the perfect view of the sunset from the porch of the beach house. They sat next to each other and watched the sun fall on a perfect day. As the sky turned orange, the light from the sun reflected off their faces and gave them a beautiful glow. When the sun finally hit the horizon, the two of them looked at each other and smiled.

"Nico-chan, I love you. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." Nico grabbed Maki's hands.

"You'd be just fine. I'm just here in case if you need someone to lean on."

"Nico-chan, you're the best."

"Ah well, you know." She shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. As she did, Maki leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips. Nico was taken by surprise, but quickly let it be. As long as Maki was happy, she didn't care. After the sun vanished, they walked back into the house. Maki knelt down on the futon and felt around.

"This was my first time ever sleeping on this kind of thing. And now, I don't even mind."

"I still find it weird that you never slept on a futon before."

"Well, what do you expect? I was pampered when I was younger so these kind of things were never an option for me."

"Whatever, you richy little rich girl." Maki crossed her arms and pouted. Nico didn't tease her often, but when she did, she hated it. She saw that Nico closed her eyes again. In the blink of an eye, Maki tackled Nico and she landed on her back. "Hey, what are you doing?" Maki pinned Nico's arms to the floor as her hair fell into her face.

"Nothing. Why? You seem a little on-edge."

"No I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about." Nico turned her head to the side.

"You're lying." Maki leaned down slowly and kissed her on the neck.

"Ah, Maki-chan, what are you… Ah!" The soft touch of her lips against Nico's neck was so arousing. As she did this, Maki lessened her grip on Nico's wrists and Nico started to relax a little. Maki continued to kiss her neck until she started to trail down her body. She unbuttoned Nico's shirt and unfastened her bra, exposing her cute, little breasts.

"I love how your boobs haven't changed a lot."

"Don't tease me, Maki-chan."

"What? I think it's really cute."

"Ugh, whatever! Just hurry up."

"Okay." With her mouth, she sucked on one of Nico's nipples. With her free, she massaged the other. Nico immediately started to moan quietly to herself. Maki was so good when it came to Nico's breasts and it was obvious to Nico. Her moaning grew louder and louder as she continued to gently tease them.

Once she was done with that, she slid down her body and slid off her pants and panties. She blew on Nico's pussy which caused her to arch her back slightly. She licked her fingers and rubbed them against the top of Nico's pussy. Nico moaned even louder as Maki began. She slowly inserted her fingers into Nico's pussy which caused an immediate response.

"Ah, Maki-chan." She thrusted a few times before taking her fingers out.

"Wow, Nico-chan, you're already all wet."

"Shut up! You're ruining the moment."

"I'm sorry." She continued with what she was doing. In and out, her fingers slipped through Nico's pussy and Nico was loving it. She gripped the blankets on the futon and her moaning was constant. As she did this, Maki licked her pussy, cleaning up everything that was coming out of it. "How does that feel?"

"Maki-chan, I'm gonna cum if you keep… Ah!" Her fingers went in and out much quicker than before. "Maki-chan, please stop. Aaahhhh!" Her legs started to twitch and her back arched. Maki kept her fingers inside Nico until she finally calmed down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said with heavy breaths and drops of sweat rolling down her body.

"Nico-chan, you are so cute." Maki traveled back up to her face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Stop saying that?"

"Why? It's true."

"But you make it seem like I'm some kind of child."

"You don't like that?"

"I didn't say that." Maki kissed her on the lips and snuggled up to her.

"Good night Nico-chan."

"Good night, Maki-chan."

When morning came around, the two of them brushed off what happened last night and prepared to head back home. On the way home, Nico was really quiet. Maki noticed this, but didn't ask what was up. When they got back, Nico grabbed Maki's hand and pulled her through the city.

"Nico-chan, where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there." After that, she remained silent for the rest of the run. When they neared the place, Nico put her hands over Maki's eyes and walked behind her.

"Okay, if this revenge for what I did yesterday, I'm sorry. Just please show me what we're doing."

"Look." Nico removed her hands and Maki found herself in front of a huge house.

"What is this?" Nico walked around her and stood right in front of her.

"This is our new house. I bought with all of the money I acquired over all of these years." A tear fell from Maki's face. "You don't like it?" She ran right at her, picked her up in her arms, and ran into the house. Incredibly, the house was huge. Form the outside, it looked big, but the inside was definitely not a letdown.

The house immediately opened up to a huge living room. Behind it, a huge sliding door that led to a nice sized backyard. There was also a kitchen that had tons of space for the two of them. Before they went upstairs, they checked the one room next to the stairs. It was a good size with a huge window opening up to the street. When they got upstairs, there were two more rooms and two bathrooms. The master bedroom was unlike anything they've ever seen. It was huge and the bathroom was like a dream. Maki finally put down Nico as she covered her mouth.

"So you do like it."

"I love it. Thank you Nico-chan. This place is incredible." She wrapped her arms Nico and immediately melted into her arms.

"I'm just glad that you're happy. It was so hard finding a place that fit your standards."

"Don't be stupid. If it comes from you, anything fits my standards."

The two of them stood in the middle of the master bedroom and continued to share this special moment together. Maki squeezed Nico as tight as she could. This girl was continuing to surprise her every moment of their new life together. As she continued to enjoy this moment, all of those memories of her and Nico suddenly filled her mind. The first day she met her, their first argument, their confession, the day they were separated, and the day they were reunited; she remembered everything and the one thing that they all had in common was that Nico always had a smile. Something about this girl made Maki feel right and she felt so happy that she was with her. She couldn't think of a better person to be with.

You're my love. You're my heart. You are my angel.

The End

**Ending Note: **Well, it's over and I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to try my hardest to do every major shipping for Love Live. Right now, Nico x Maki is my favorite and I feel the most connection with this pairing. However, I'm going to try to make sure that every story has the same kind of feel and passion. Anyway, if there's anything you guys want to say, be sure to leave a comment or PM. Once again, I want to thank you all for the support and a new story should be coming soon.


End file.
